Pranks and Bluff
by smartbluff
Summary: Aaron  Bluff  is a new student at Degrassi with a familiar face. He brings plenty of drama for his sibling, but how will he deal when the drama is all his?


Chapter 1

Bluff

I thought I could handle being at a different school than my twin brother, especially after everything that had happened between us last year, but after a few months I still had no friends, no girlfriend, and nothing to talk about at home. I always had to hear about Eli's days at Degrassi and it sounded like a half decent place. He had a good friend Adam and a girlfriend Clare. He had everything that I wanted. I walked into my house after another long day at Lakehurst and sat down in the kitchen with my mother.

"Mom, is there any chance that I could maybe switch to..." Oh no she was giving me that look. The famous "You're crazy for even asking this" look.

"Go ahead Aaron finish your sentence now" my mom said sarcastically.

"Can I transfer to Degrassi?" I blurt it out. I can't wait to hear this lecture.

"Well it will be hard work trying to catch up with all of the work that you've missed, but I guess if you are willing to put in the effort than it wouldn't be hurting anyone to transfer you"

"Really?" my voice goes up a few octaves when I say this, it's a weird habit but I have trouble hiding my emotions.

"Ok I swear I'll do the work" I say enthusiastically even though we both knew I was bluffing. I didn't have the best poker face in the world which is why Eli gave me the nickname "Bluff" when we were in middle school.

"Well, I guess I better go tell Eli the good news"

"Yeah hon I'd like to see how he reacts to this. Ever since he met that Clare girl he seems to be getting over the whole Julia tragedy, but I'm not so sure that he has totally forgiven you for your part in the whole thing." She gives me a type of warning look to try to get me to not tell Eli my news quite yet.

"Ok fine mom. I won't tell him, but he's going to find out eventually." I lug my backpack upstairs and begrudgingly did my homework as I now knew that I wouldn't have to deal with these classes for much longer.

Chapter 2

Eli

I finally got through my English work and I realized that I was starving! I walked down the stairs to see if dinner was done and I heard my mom on the phone.

"Uh huh...Yes we fully understand...What type of Uniform?...Red polo, khaki pants...So he can start right after break?...Excellent! He is going to be very pleased. Thank you so much" My mom hung up the phone and I walked into the kitchen wanting to know what the call was about.

"Good news?" She jumps around to me see sitting on one of the kitchen stools obviously not expecting me to be listening in.

"Um. Yeah you could say that. I just switched your brother out of Lakehurst." She is forcing a smile. I can tell, but I laugh anyway because of his new school's uniform policy.

"What school is he being shipped to where they have to wear uniforms?" The only other schools near here were Degrassi and elementary schools and I knew my brother was childish, but not THAT bad. I thought that we might get the pleasure to see him off to a boarding school.

"Actually, he isn't being shipped anywhere. He can go to this new school and still live here." She was still forcing a smile and I could tell she didn't want to say it so I drew the conclusion for her.

"He's coming to Degrassi isn't he?"

"Yes, he is." She knew I was going to be less than happy to hear Bluff's "good news". No wonder she was trying to keep it from me.

"Mom I thought we learned from last time that we can't be in the same school together. He tricked Julia so what makes you think he won't do the same thing with Clare?" My mom starts to get the pleading look in her eyes and I almost stop myself, but I can't. "At our last school he pulled dumb pranks and set me up to have no friends right alongside him. We already know he hasn't grown out of that. Why do you think he doesn't have friends at Lakehurst?" I was yelling now and I could tell she was getting upset.

"Eli I think you need to talk to Bluff and set some rules before he gets to Degrassi." So she really was taking his side.

"Please, mom don't do this. I just found Clare and Adam and life is good for me. He is just going to ruin it again."

Just then bluff comes downstairs and sees our faces.

"Did somebody die?" He looks absolutely panicked. I thought it was funny so I chuckled.

"Hopefully not this time" I thought it was a good piercing way to end our conversation. Too bad neither my mom nor Bluff thought that line was very funny, but I rushed out before they could come back with anything.

As I climbed back upstairs I could hear Bluff and my mom talking about the arrangements of classes and books and uniforms. That's when it hit me. If he was going to Degrassi now and he needed a uniform, then Simpson really wasn't kidding about the big changes. Degrassi was slowly turning into a nightmare. One that I wanted to wake up from.

Chapter 3

Bluff

Finally break was over! I was excited to start my new life at Degrassi, but I was tired today. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Eli couldn't stop whining last night about how hard his life is or how these uniforms are going to cause him to "disconnect emotionally with his distinctive style of personality." Geez I swear we somehow have different fathers. I don't think the uniforms are that bad. Although I would rather make an entrance on my first day. Something along the lines of a funny "Trust me I'm a doctor" shirt, but I guess a good clean slate will be good. The only part I couldn't stand was the fact that my mom made me wear a nametag so that nobody would confuse me with Eli and to prevent me from my usual debauchery.

Eli had already gone inside and gotten checked by the police officers. I assumed people were staring at him because he was "the kid that almost got stabbed" Great. This time Eli got to make a name for me. Usually people avoided us because I would play harmless jokes on them. Honestly I don't see why people are so sensitive these days. I mean a good fake love note in a random locker or prank texts never hurt anyone right?

Well that's what I thought, but Eli always acts like my pranks are the end of the world.

I walk up the stone stairs into my new school and walk to the front counter.

"Excuse me?" There was a tall man in a suit standing with his back towards me.

"Hello? I need some help" I wish there was one of those hotel bells. I would be ringing it right about now. He finally turns and glances at my nametag before looking back at my face. He has dark bags under his eyes which made him look ancient to me. Yeesh maybe this guy should have taken a few more days.

"I'm sorry young man do you need help with something?" He is apparently too busy to deal with me so I respond in only a way that I can.

"No I'm just standing here because I like the view." I wink and the man just looks angry. If he gets affected by that line, then he is going to be fun to play jokes on.

He raises his eyebrow and says, "Oh I'm sorry I guess I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Mr. Simpson, your new principal. "Oh crap. This is why Eli needed to be here. He extends his hand and I shake it.

"I...I'm sorry sir I was just looking for my schedule. I'm new here."

"Yes well I'll have Mrs. Souve help you. She is our guidance counselor." He leaves the counter and a younger looking woman walks over.

She immediately goes to shake my hand and welcomes me and then asks what my name is. Is she blind? I'm wearing a big red nametag that clearly says "Hello, My name is Aaron Goldsworthy", but I ignore her blindness and tell her anyway. She hands me a schedule and a lock for my new locker. I thank her because I am trying to be good and then I walk down the hall when I see Eli. And my new locker. Of course, they put us right next to each other.

I walk up to my locker and try out the combo. When it opens. I peel off the stupid nametag and close my locker again. "Hey Eli. You'll never guess what happened." He turned around and, of course, had no emotion on his face.

"You probably said something stupid to someone and looked like a fool."

"Yeah, actually. It was pretty funny..." He didn't even listen to me he just walked away.

I looked up to see a girl walking towards me. She had short curlyish hair and she was staring right at me and smiling. What did she want?

Chapter 4

Bluff

The Curly haired girl just bounced on up to me and smiled. I stared at her until she finally talked.

"How are you handling these uniforms? They are awful right?"

"Um I actually don't mind them." Why was she talking to me like I knew her? Well she must have thought I was crazy because she was looking at me really weird.

"Are you sick or something? You seem to be acting kind of weird." I guess I'll play along. This must be one of Eli's friends.

"Well...I guess I am kind of upset today. If you know any way to cheer me up then please, feel free to try it out." She was biting her lip, but not in a nervous way. Then she said a bit quieter,

"I think I know just the way." Then she took hold of my face and started kissing me! Wow random girls kissing me on the first day? No wonder Eli loves this place so much. I really want to know her name, but I'm not going to stop her now. We're on a roll.

"Clare!" The girl stops kissing me and whips her whole body around. Eli runs up and she stares at him and then back at me. So this is Eli's little girlfriend. Hmm I would have thought a little less perky and a little more...dull. I'm kind of surprised that he hasn't told her that he has a twin brother.

"Ok whichever one of you is Eli can you please tell me what's going on?" She turns to Eli and waits for him to explain.

"Clare, this is my twin brother Aaron. I call him Bluff" Clare turned around and looked at me. Ok she was angry. Very angry.

"You!" She is pointing her finger at me and look like she is going to hit me. "You let me kiss you!" Clare turned back to Eli.

"And you. You never told me you had an identical twin brother. And you sure didn't tell me that he was coming to school here. So has he been here the whole time and I've really been with both of you?"

"What? No! Clare I'm sorry I..." He starts whispering even though I'm still standing about a foot away. "I didn't think we would have to deal with this"

"I don't care. You still could have told me about him." Clare walked away and Eli turned after her, but before he left he said, and with extra viper I might add, "There you go. You're off to a great start. Thanks."

"Dude are you going to tell her.. everything that happened?" I don't want people knowing how distant we really were.

"Yeah. I am." Eli walked away and I was left alone at my locker. Well I guess all I can do is sit back and let Eli work his magic to fix it all.

Chapter 5

Eli

I was going through the motions of my school day and finally it was time for English class. I walk in to go sit in my seat in front of Clare. "Hey Clare" I hesitate a little because I don't know what she's thinking about me right now.

She sighs. Her eyes slowly went towards the ceiling and she just gazed upwards. This is very strange for me. I've gotten used to her chipper welcomes everyday. I never knew how much I liked her until this moment.

I was still trying to search her eyes to see if she was just being stubborn or if she was truly mad at me. From the corner of my eye I could see Adam looking back and forth between us.

Then, breaking the silence, Adam says "Ok guys, whatever it is this time, I don't want to be involved."

I turn around when Mrs. Dawes walks in and closes the door.

"Today class, we will discuss famous soliloquies in works of literature." Wow. Riveting. I grab a piece of paper out of my bag. If Clare won't speak to me, maybe she will write to me.

_Dear Clare,_

_Please talk to me. -Eli_

_P.S. We both know you can't resist my charm and you can't look at the ceiling forever you know._

I heard the familiar clunk of Mrs. Dawes's shoes, but I decided to pass Clare the note anyway. I looked up then and saw Mrs. Dawes standing right next to me and Clare's desks.

"Hmm I knew it was too good to be true. Clare can I see the note please." Clare handed Dawes the note and gave me a stare. "I'll see you two after class."

After class that day I walked up to the front of class and Clare reluctantly follows me. We both stand there and listen to the same old lecture about "cherish your education" or "listen and participate in class". When Mrs. Dawes finishes her speech she walks out of the room to go make copies for the next day, leaving Clare and I alone. She went to walk out and I gently touch her elbow.

"Clare please, I'll explain everything. Can you at least just look at me?" She turns around now and looks me in the eyes.

"Alright my mom is expecting me home in 15 minutes so talk fast."

"How about you come over my house tonight and we'll talk about it?" I can see her thinking about it. After being in complete silence she answers.

"I wanted to just hang out at home for a little bit tonight. My mom and dad got in a huge fight last night and I think she is still really upset. What about tomorrow night?" Good. She is losing her anger. She really can't be mad at me.

"Yeah, my mom is going out for a bit tomorrow and its just going to be me and Bluff home. So come around 6? We can talk, and then maybe watch a movie if you aren't still thinking about killing me with your mind." She chuckles and I can feel my trademark smirk coming on.

"Alright sounds good. See you tomorrow night. Oh and by the way, you were right." Was I missing something?

"I can't resist your charm." She grabs her bag and walks out of the classroom. I follow close behind. I need to clean for tomorrow night!

Chapter 6

Clare

Its time to hear Eli's big story. I walk up to his house and of course he's working on Morty.

He looks up, "Hey, want to take this inside?"

"Yeah" I walk up and grab his hand and we go inside.

"Just sit down wherever." I sit down on his couch. "Do you want a drink or some chips or anything?" Is he being a good host, or is he stalling?

"No, I'm fine. Can we just talk"

"Uhh are you sure? I mean I could make us something" Ok he's stalling.

"Eli, let's just talk and we can think about food after." He sits next to me on the couch and sinks in before he starts talking.

"Alright so when I was with Julia," Oh man. It's about Julia again. He has some real problems when it comes to this girl. I just nod and say "mmhmm"

"Well Bluff used to pull pranks on us all of time. He would use my phone to text her vulgar and immature things, and we would get in fights about it. She had a huge fear of spiders so he would try to put plastic spiders in her food if she ever came over."

"Wow. Really? I mean, he seems immature, but are those really reasons to hate him?" I really don't like the word hate, but he seems to have serious anger towards Bluff.

"Well there was an incident the night of Julia's death. I was supposed to meet her at this popular hang out place near where I used to live. It was over spring break and I had started to feel really weak. I went to the doctor's office and he told me that I had tonsillitis. It wasn't bad, but it hurt. My mom made me stay in bed and wouldn't let me have my phone so I asked Bluff to call Julia to tell her what was going on."

Just then Bluff walks into the living room. He had been listening to us the whole time and he had a sad look on his face. "Don't worry Eli. I'll take the story from here."

"Dude you don't have to I mean..." Bluff waved his hand to stop Eli.

"No bro, I got this." He stood in the doorway the whole time as he told the story. Bluff had actually taken Eli's phone and told her that the plans were still on for the night.

"I went to meet her dressed as Eli and made rude comments to her all night. She never knew it was me. She threw a drink in my face and told me not to talk to her anymore." Bluff started fidgeting and Eli took over.

"The next day my fever went down and my mom let me walk around again." He smiled as he said this which, thankfully, lightened the mood a bit. "Anyway, I got my phone and noticed a text from Julia saying that she couldn't believe the way I acted and telling me that she wanted to break up with me. I texted back and asked her to come over and talk to me about it and she said sure."

I still was just nodding. I couldn't find any words to say right now. I was happy that Eli was finally getting all of this out. He needed this. I could tell. "She came over that night and we talked about why she wanted to break up. When she started talking about our date and how rude I was I had to stop her. I told her that I had been sick in bed with tonsillitis and then we both instantly got our answers."

"He called me down and asked me what I had done and I told him that I thought it would be funny." Bluff chimes in.

I had to say something. I couldn't believe Bluff. He had acted like a complete jerk. "Why would you think that was funny? That just sounds mean to me."

"Honestly? I was jealous of Eli. He had everything that I never got to have and I wanted it to be like old times again and not just Eli and Julia."

"Well anyway..."Eli wanted to get the rest of his story out of his lips before Bluff butted in again. "I told Bluff to go back inside and I closed the door so me and Julia were alone on the steps. She told me that she was sick of him ruining our lives and I told her she was acting like a drama queen. She told me I had to handle it or she really would break up with me. I told her I couldn't because he is my brother so she left me. I called her things that I shouldn't have and that's when she sped off on her bike. And I think you know the rest"

Wow...I just blinked at him. I didn't know what to say. Thankfully Bluff started up again.

"I'm so sorry Eli...I didn't know what was going to happen." His voice was full of defeat. Eli didn't say anything. He didn't even move. I could see a tear forming and he had never cried in front of me before. Not even when he was close to death. I decided not to stick around for this.

"Umm maybe we should do the movie another time. My mom is probably expecting me anyway." I take his hand in mine and whisper "Thank you for talking to me about this. I know it was hard for you to bring it all up again." I kiss his lips softly and got up. He never said anything as I left. The only thing moving in the room was me.

Chapter 7

Bluff

Clare closed the door behind her and left Eli and I alone in our living room. He was still facing away from me and if I didn't know him, I would think he was a statue.

"Eli, are you ok?" He slowly turned towards me. It was really creepy the way he did it. Eli looked up at me.

"So why did you do it?"

I was trying to think because I had never really contemplated the reason. I had always just said it was because I was jealous, but I wasn't jealous because of Julia and her straightened hair and weird bust enhancing shirts. I guess I had just done it because...I didn't want Eli to forget about me.

"Well dude. Why did you do it? I know its not just because you were jealous." Eli said the last word with a mocking voice. I might as well just spit it out.

"I didn't want you to forget me." I barely managed to get the words out.

"What? How could I possibly forget you Bluff?" We both smile and I chuckle.

"I don't know... You never forget anything" Eli's face suddenly slid.

"Yeah. Kind of how I can't forget Julia even though I know, I mean I **really **know that Clare is the one for me." I hope Eli doesn't start crying again. I don't know how to deal when a guy starts to tear up.

"Dude you're not going to cry are you?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Hah! No, but just promise me you won't meddle with Clare. Or your little kiss at your locker will be the last one that YOU ever have." Eli smirked and hit my arm. I just smiled and nodded and he left the room. Well hopefully tonight he will be satisfied enough to not whine about school again.

Chapter 8

Eli

My head was messing with me again. Its been two weeks since I told Clare about Bluff and Julia and ever since that night, my mind wouldn't stop. Everywhere I looked I saw Julia. Everyone I saw was Julia. Thankfully the only person's body that hasn't tricked me is Clare's.

I hadn't had an "episode" yet today so I felt good. I've been trying to avoid any physical contact with Clare. It would just add to the confusion that I was going through. I decided I could try to kiss her today and see if I could handle it.

I saw her at my locker in her uniform skirt and shirt. I walked over, said hey and then opened my locker so no teachers could see us. This whole "No displays of affection" rule was really crushing my makeout chances with Clare.

She sees me looking and says "Breaking the rules? What a bad boy!" She smiled. Man I love her smile.

"Yeah well we have to kiss some time today so I figured a little danger would make it hotter." We both laugh and then I feel my book slipping. Clare starts leaning in and I have to tell her to wait while I stack my books.

When I take my head out of my locker, I look straight at Clare and see everything that I didn't want to see. She has straight darkened hair and heavy eye makeup on. She had this weird shirt that made her chest look...really good, but not like I remember. Not that I had it memorized or anything.

I couldn't stop staring and finally she said, "Uh Eli? Why are you staring at my chest?"

"Do you think its funny to dress like that?" I blurted out. I felt like I had no control over my mouth. Like I wasn't even the one to say it.

"What are you talking about Eli? I have to wear this. I do everyday in fact." She raised her eyebrow. I looked away and started scratching at my head.

Why was my mind doing this to me! I though I had already paid the price for saying those things to her. What if I could never have a normal relationship?

Clare raised her hand to my face and tried to get me to turn my head. "Eli, are you ok? Do you want to talk?"

"No I don't want to talk. Talking is what made me like this. It made my mind play stupid and cruel tricks on me! So no thank you. I think I'll pass on your little pow wow idea." What was I saying? I needed to talk to Clare. I needed to be around her.

"Fine. You don't want to talk. I get it. Call me when you get over your mood." She walked away. I knew the last thing she would want to hear was about Julia so I decided to look for Adam. I need someone right now.

Chapter 9

Clare

I didn't want to talk to Eli ever since his explosion. I think he may need some time alone and I am more than willing to give that to him. It is kind of weird though. I haven't really hung out with anybody other than Eli in a while. Maybe Adam will be able to get Eli back to normal. I searched the hallways for Adam and couldn't find him anywhere. Who else could I ask...

Adam

I was just sitting in English class, hoping that this day maybe, just maybe Eli or Clare could take their mouths off of each other to ask how I was doing. Eli comes in and sits down. Alright we're off to a good start, 20 seconds and no mention of Clare problems.

"Dude I think I'm crazy." He didn't even look at me when he said it. He just stared down.

"Well yeah! Man you drive a hearse. We all knew." I was just trying to lighten the mood a little bit, but I then I realized that Eli wasn't seeing the humor.

He stood up, fast, and grabbed his hair, "Do you think this is funny? And yeah thanks for pointing out the fact that everyone else can tell!" He was yelling like a looney. Thankfully we were the only ones in the room. I thought he had got all of it out, but I was wrong. He sat down for this one though and he seemed a bit more calm. "Like I wasn't already conscious about it."

"Ok good, sarcasm I can work with." He just did the eyebrow stare.

"Today when I was talking to Clare..." Ok here it is. "I saw her as Julia. And then I yelled at her and blamed her for making me talk about Julia in the first place."

"Ouch dude! But really, you like legit saw Julia. Maybe you have like post traumatic stress."

"I don't care what I have. How can I ever talk to Clare again? She probably never wants to talk to me again AND she thinks I'm crazy."

"Just say sorry. Trust me man, Clare is not the type to hold grudges. She still talks to Jenna right?"

"Yeah I guess you're right." End of convo? So I guess what I was waiting for isn't happening today.

"So Adam. Got any girls chasing you?" Finally! Well its better than nothing...

Bluff

I was hearing people whisper about Eli and I wanted to know what they were saying. Just then I hear Clare calling my name I turn around and she is nearly running up to me.

"Bluff I need your help."

"With what?" I don't know if I should be worried or scared.

"Eli. I think what we talked about the other night...brought some stuff out in the open. I think he has been seeing Julia."

"Um are you saying that he's dating a corpse?" She didn't even chuckle!

"No. I mean I think he is literally seeing Julia's image everywhere, but I don't think he'll say anything to anyone other than maybe Adam. So if you want proof ask Adam or try to see if Eli will tell you himself, but either way you do it I really think your mom needs to know."

"So you want me to tell my mom that Eli got stuck in looney forest?"

"Don't say that Bluff! This is serious Eli really needs your help." I sigh. I guess I kind of owe it to him.

"Fine. I'll talk to this Adam kid." I guess my classes will have to wait until my brotherly duties are all over with.

Chapter 10

Bluff

I walked up to Adam at lunch. Of course he was sitting with Eli. How was I going to get them away from each other?

When I sat down Adam was talking about some new girl named Jess. I interrupted the guy talk. "Hey guys what are we having for lunch today?" Eli rolled his eyes at me and Adam just went on eating his sandwhich.

"Um ok... so Eli how is Clare lately? she looked kind of peeved today." Eli sighed and got up from the table. My evil tactics worked!

I slid over so I was across from Adam and he finally looked up from his food.

"Uh hi." His mouth was full of food and he had mustard on his shirt. He definitely knew how to act like the typical teen boy.

"I need to talk to you. Its about some things that I've been hearing in the hallways." His face scrunched up and he stared at me.

"I know people say a lot of things about me alright. And yes some of them are true..." I stop him before he says anything else.

"Dude what are you talking about? I heard something about Eli." Adam looked kind of disappointed which was weird because he just found out that people **weren't** talking about him.

"Oh Eli. Its about the whole thing in the hallway."

"Yeah that."

"If you knew then why did you talk about her like that in front of him? Aren't you supposed to look out for him?" Wow, I was surprised that he made the connection so fast.

"I needed to get him away from the table so I could ask you if it was true...So is it? If it is then I really need to talk to our mom about this. Eli went through hell when it first happened and I think its even worse now. And you should have seen the look on Clare's face when she asked for help."

Adam chuckled and said "Dude Clare always has that look. So trust me I have seen it and its hard to turn down." Ok still not answering my question! "But yeah, he told me today in English that he was...seeing things and I was kind of worried for him too."

"Alright so big family talk at dinner it is then." I pat Adam on the shoulder and say "Thanks man. You seem really cool. No wonder Eli is friends with you." He smiled and I walked out of the Cafe.

I didn't see Eli for the rest of the day and that worried me. He hadn't been in any of his classes. As I walked home I was planning on what I was going to say to my mom when I got there. "Mom, Your son has gone off the deep end..." No definitely not that one. "Hey mom picked up any good psych ward pamphlets lately?" Man I'm a jerk.

I opened the door and saw my mom. "Mom, I think Eli needs our help." Perfect choice.

"Hon what are you talking about?" She looked concerned, but at the same time there was a part of her that probably thought that this was a joke.

"Eli spazzed out in the hallway and told his friend Adam that he has been _seeing_ Julia" I sat down next to her because she looked like she was going to cry.

"We all need to talk to him. Call up Adam and Clare..." I cleared my throat when she said Clare and she raised her eyes.

"Mom Clare is the person that he thought was Julia. She doesn't really want to talk to him right now."

"Yeah Bluff she says that, but I bet she would want to be here for him. Just call her okay."

"Alright I'll go and call them. So when is this happening?" She looked cold when she looked at me.

"Tonight. Before anything else goes wrong." Of course! That's why she was so upset. The first that popped up in her mind was the outcome last time...

"Well I'll be sure to hide the razors mom don't worry it'll be better this time." She burst into tears and I decided to leave her alone. I need to jack Eli's phone and since he still isn't home it won't be that hard to do.


End file.
